


Dhamar and the Girl

by Baku



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Sudan Obscurial, hint of a happy ending???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baku/pseuds/Baku
Summary: Her name was Thamina. She was born in 1918 and she died in his arms in September of 1926. She was his friend.





	

* * *

 

 

 

     Thamina’s hand was strong in his as she died.

 

 Skin cold and thin, so long past bruising as it stretched over her small bones. Her lungs rattled, wheezing and fighting for even a single breath as the rest of her came apart, piece by piece slowly cracking off to dance away as burned cinders on the wind.

 

 Around them the dust was settling, buildings groaning in the night as they settled into new ghastly shapes, missing walls and entire floors. Gouges the size of a man grown ran up and down the streets, across rubble and up another wall. Distantly, people were screaming.

 

 Thamina smiled at him softly, showing the gap between her front teeth as a piece of her cheek cracked off and floated away. Newt cradled her desperately in his lap, rocking as he cried. She squeezed his hand in comfort.

 

 "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He gasped around his tears, shuddering as his chest refused to allow him to take a full gulp of air, curling in on himself like he was going to implode.

 

 "Hush now, Dhamar." The little girl cooed, lips cracked and bloodied though she never stopped smiling, even as she fell apart in his arms. He flinched away from the name she’d given him all that time ago in the dark heart of that rotted prison. "Brave Dhamar. Look, you did it." Her eyes were filled with wonder as the containment spell drifted above their heads. Inside, the Obscurus twisted and flowed like black sand, a never ending current of beautifully deadly water.

 

 "That's me." She giggled quietly.

 

 "Yes." Newt agreed somberly, trembling as he looked up as well, tasting the damp salt of tears at the back of his throat.

 

 "It's not fair." He whispered.

 

 "Silly, Dhamar." Thamina chided as she became lighter in his arms, her legs completely gone. "The world isn't fair."

 

 Newt tried to smile as he shifted her closer, but it came out as more of a pained twist of the mouth. "When did you get so wise?"

 

 "Someone needs to be." She breathed as her head rested limply against his chest, he felt the little grin on her face tucked against him. Voices were getting closer, though none sounded like the hateful spite that had started this whole final explosion.

 

 They'd been so close. Just another few hours and Newt would have been able to get them out of Sudan and over the anti-apparition border. Thamina would have been free.

 

 "Where do you want to go?" He continued to rock slowly as he shuddered. "When we get out of here; anywhere in the world, Thamina. I'll take you there." She was quiet and still in his arms for a moment, two....three... “Thamina?" Newt's voice broke.

 

 "Snow." She whispered and he gasped in relief, a whole body jerk. "I want to see snow..."

 

 "Ok. We'll make it a plan." He laughed wetly as his voice broke, looking up at the sky and the thousand, million glittering stars. He clutched a handful of ash to his broken heart as Thamina drifted away. "S-Snow galore." Newt sobbed. "So much snow, we might turn into snowmen. You'll have fun making them, I just know it." He looked down at his empty hands, trembling and covered in soot. "I promise."

 

 

\-------

 

 

     He sat there in the dust and blood of the street until the distant sky began to lighten, whispering ‘I'm sorry’ and ‘I promise’ over and over and over, until all that was left was a rattling wheeze for hours on end.

 

 The sudden crackle of falling cement whipped Newt around, turning so fast he ended up splayed on his belly against the shattered street. A group of three men, muggles, were approaching the Obscurus from where it had drifted off. They scrambled over the rubble, chattering to each other and pointing with their pitchforks and a heavy-ended walking cane.

 

 "Step back." Newt said. Two of them men turned to him at the sound of his voice, while the one closest to the magic continued on, reaching out as if to touch the swirling darkness. "Step back!" The wizard snapped as he scrambled to his feet, tripping and scattering rocks everywhere. All three muggles were looking at him now, holding their weapons tightly and backing off quickly as Newt sprinted at them, wand out.

 

 He stopped between them and the Obscurus, the dark magic at his back. They all stood like that for a moment facing off, confused muggles and British wizard so far gone he was only threads and stitches left.

 

 The tallest of the three locals frowned, squinting at Newt and seeming to soften at the tears still on the redhead’s face. "Alright, are you?" He stumbled out, accent thick but concern true as he held out a hand as if to calm a startled creature.

 

 Newt stared at them a moment longer. "No." He replied softly, a shiver crawling up his spine even as his wand remained steady. "But thank you. Obliviate."

 

 

\-------

 

 

     Avoiding the local Aurors and getting out had been easy in the end, though he supposed it helped they had had their hands full. Between cleanup and obliviation teams, they would be too caught up in the investigation to look into any potential rumours of a lone British man anytime soon.

 

 In the safety of a locked compartment on the train north, Newt opened his case and stepped down into his own little world. Most of the creatures were quieter than usual, keeping away from the far side where he'd strung up new canvas walls for a room. Stepping in, his eyes were instantly drawn to the dark core of the enclosure. It called to a part of him and probably always would. Magic called to magic after all.

 

 His wand flicked through the motions without even his full attention. Spell after spell going up until the whole room was charmed and moving. White as far as the eye could see, cold and starting to snow eternally.

 

 As he turned to the open hole in the wall, for a brief moment, Newt was sure he felt something almost... _warm_. He paused, turning to look over his shoulder with a sad smile as he closed the tent flaps firmly behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

"Goodnight."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my head for a few days now, ever since I saw the movie. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Dhamar, meaning: the Protector  
> Thamina, meaning: Precious One


End file.
